The Arora Chronicles: Awakening
by Pogra-Arora
Summary: This is the tale of a young man thrust into conflict, and struggles to survive as he does what he can to help his people fend of the demonic hordes at their gates. I've gone back in and restarted this story, with some major changes. Hope you all enjoy!


_**Prelude: The Shaping of the World**_

In the beginning, there stood only three gods in the void. Paragus, god of creation; Lia, goddess of balance; and Raven, the god of death. Together, they created the world of Wren, and the various races to inhabit it. Eventually, Paragus and Lia bore twin sons, both with the divine spark. Aramil, the god of magic, and Ayslin, the god of nature, were born. Together, the brothers gave their blessings to the creatures of Wren. Aramil favored the elves strongly, and thus blessed them with a strong connection to magic, while Ayslin gave his blessing to all the beasts and forests of the world.

As the twins showed their blessing on Wren, Raven was stricken with a strange malady. With the twins taking a goodly stand, Lia's power brought forth in Raven a dark corruption to balance between good and evil. Raven, whom by nature was neither good nor evil, thought of a way to end the darkness growing in him and still maintain the balance. He brought forth the darkness, and bound it to his right hand, and in an act of final desperation, he cast it aside. From this act, Raven's son was born. Myk'Fang, the god of destruction, stepped forth. Unlike the rest of the deities, he was wholly evil and power hungry beyond all measure.

It wasn't long before unrest took hold in the godly realm. Myk'Fang soon began trying to find a way to physically enter the world, which was something strictly forbidden by Lia's edicts. Balance must remain between the mortal realm and the immortal realm. All of the gods, even Myk'Fang, feared Lia's power, and with good reason! She was the most powerful of the gods, but also the one that seemed to never use her power. When Myk'Fang's intentions became clear, Lia confronted him.

In the heat of their argument, Lia used her power to give Myk'Fang exactly what he wanted: To go to the mortal world...but as a mortal. In this moment, Myk'Fang used all of his power to separate his power between two mortals in the hopes that he could regain his Godhood on the mortal world. Thinking the threat ended, Lia simply looked no further at Wren or Myk'Fang.

Years later, Myk'Fang rose to power on the mortal world, and with the help of his mortal twin, Shadow'Fang, he was able to reattain his Godhood while on Wren. The rest of the gods were appalled that they had been so cleverly tricked, and sought to stop him. But, with the power he had gained on Wren before attaining godhood, and the power after, he was much more than he ever was, and much more than they were. It was a dark age for Wren when the gods walked and warred on the world.

During this time, Aramil led the elves against Myk'Fang. Though both sides unleashed devastating magic, the elves were victorious, and Myk'Fang was vanquished. Though many thought him destroyed, Aramil could still sense his power. He was the god of destruction, and if destruction remained in the world, then, inevitably, so too would his power.

Unfortunately, it was during this time Aramil and an elven maiden had fallen in love before vanquishing the threat to Wren, and she was carrying his child. When it was time for the child to be born, she died during the birthing. The child lived.

Furious, Aramil marched to Raven and said, "Why, O lord of death, did you steal her from me?"

Raven's call, cold as death itself, answered, "It was her time, I have no right to change these things, lord of magic. Know that I bear no ill will toward you. You should rejoice in her memory, as she would have rejoiced in yours had your places been reversed. Lose not yourself to hatred, but embrace what you have created."

Now angrier than before, Aramil cried out one last call to all of the gods. "You all deserted me! You all knew and said nothing of her impending demise! I curse you all, and I shall see my vengeance on all of your heads!"

After his outburst, he used his magic to bring the essence of destruction into himself, thus reviving Myk'Fang. He thought he had control, but Myk'Fang's will overpowered him and Aramil was lost to his hatred and fury. In that moment, the being Sardonicous was born...the aspect of fury, and ruler of hell. His from twisted to that of a pale man with long, black hair and black, bat wings protruding from his back.

Sardonicous stormed the mortal world, and found the elves to be little difficulty. The gods were furious at this. They created a mortal to stand up to this new demon, and gave him all of their blessings. His name was Mikael Arora. His exploits in uniting the various races of Wren and leading the charge against Sardonicous were legendary. But the final battle between Mikael and Sardonicous was something more. The gods' magic pulsed through him, and he used all of that power to push Sardonicous to a separate realm, and as long as Mikael's descendants lived, the power invested by the gods into his line would keep the demon at bay.

The gods were so impressed by Mikael's devotion to his cause and people that on his death bed, they offered him the chance to join their ranks as the god of honor. He accepted. Eventually, Mikael's descendants gave birth to a new race, blessed by the gods' magic. They called themselves Jamarri. Though, only the Arora family, the monarchs of the Jamarri, were still possessed of the magic. Only one was born in a generation of the family that possessed this gift, and it wasn't always the first born.

But now, many, many millennia later, the power of the Arora's seems about to falter...


End file.
